paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Investigator Hilick Soal
Background Hilick Soal was the model Imperial citizen and ideal poster boy for the New Order. Born & raised on Coruscant by working parents during the crumbling years of the Galactic Republic, Hilick Soal was 10 years old when the Clone Wars ended and was old enough to understand the failings of the Republic and young enough to benefit from the rise of the Galactic Empire in 19 BBY. The heroic deeds of Clone Troopers, evil actions of Battle Droids, and the betrayal of the Jedi Order against the people of the Galactic Republic at the end of the Clone Wars were all concepts that Hilick Soal understood well as a young boy and formed the basis of his future learning. His adolescent years were structured by Sub-Adult Group and he later enrolled into the Imperial Academy of Carida, the premier training location for Imperial Stormtroopers, after which he served for 3 years in the Stormtrooper Corps. A combat injury sidelined him from effective service at 21 years of age and, after getting out of the Corps, he was recruited by the Imperial Security Bureau and trained at the ISB Academy. Upon graduation, Hilick joined Enforcement for 2 years and later transferred to work with Internal Affairs & Investigations / Interrogation for the next 3 years. He was later assigned to Special Operations on his 26th birthday under heavily classified conditions. Despite his promotion, Hilick is still styled as Investigator Hilick Soal as of a year later. A devoted family man, Hilick maintains a personal office at the COMPNOR Arcology building on Coruscant after being promoted to Special Operations. To his wife, Anna, he works for COMPNOR's Coalition for Improvements as a project manager, but she doesn't know anything beyond what he tells her. To his two children, 7 year-old Maximums and 5 year old Abigail, daddy is a business man in a fancy suit who gets to save the galaxy every-so-often. Hilick makes sure to hide his true activities for ISB from his wife and children, ensuring he always comes home with clean clothes. When he has to go on a mission or long duration trip, he always tells his wife its a business trip for the management team. Both the Imperial Security Bureau and COMNOR help Hilick keep his fantasy life believable for both his wife and children, ensuring even fake news adds are run every so often with Hilick's work in them. The ISB and COMNOR even have "fake" coworkers and their families who socialize with Hilick and his family, but in reality, those coworkers share in Hilick's own dirty work. Family Hilck is married to Anna Soal, a woman 1 year his junior that he meet while in the Stormtrooper Corps. Anna would stick in their relationship through thick and thin---marrying Hilick when he was 20 and she was 19---even through Hilick's combat injury when he was 21 that saw his left leg and arm partly replaced with cybernetics infused with his organic flesh, muscle, and bone. They would go on to have two children, 7 year-old Maximums and 5 year old Abigail. The Soal family lives on Coruscant and, through both Hilick's own work and Anna's own upbringing in the Sub-Adult Group & current professional work in SAGEucation, the Soal family is well connected to the social circles of the New Order. Category:Story Characters Category:Imperial